quiz_rpg_the_world_of_mystic_wizfandomcom-20200214-history
Legend of Dragon Gods II/Transcript
Warning: Spoilers ahead. Prologue --You light the stone walls with your lantern. Carefully you walk down the stone stairs towards the bottom of the ruins. Wiz: Ruins of the Dragon Gods.... Doesn't seem to be anything special meow. --Wiz says as she walked tiresomely behind you. Wiz: But a job's a job meow! We don't know what monsters might be lurking around. --Says Wiz like the Sage she is, and yawns away. Wiz: If you get injured I have some special ointment that Baron gave me the other day. He says it works like magic! --Wiz sniggered mischievously. Something tells you not to rely on the ointment. You walk carefully to the bottom of the ruins. Wiz: Seems like an alter? (#Kumaquality spelling there) --You find an opening surrounded by numerous statues. Wiz: They must be the Dragon Gods... Seems more like winged girls with tails. There's something written on the statue. --You step closer. You take a close look at the crumbled text. Wiz: I dream of the Sea and Skies of a Distant World At the Worlds end the Dragon Gods will Rise... This is about another world!? --Suddenly the statue shined brightly. In the light was a vision of a girl. Protecting a small girl, she stood towards the ferocious dragons that drew closer.... But the dragons claws slashed towards the girl. There is nothing you can do. But you raise your hands towards the girl. And the instance you place your hands on the statue.... ???: ...Ah! --You find yourself lying on the ground beside the girl. ???: Who are you!? --The girl looks at you stunned. You don't respond to her, as you are still surrounded by dragons. Helping the Dragon Girl --You blow away the surrounding dragons with your spells. Although the spells are not as powerful, it is enough to knock over the dragons. Wiz: There's too many of them meow. Let's take those two somewhere safe! --Wiz whispers to you. You nod and reach out to the girl. The girl looks down at your hand hesitantly. ???: You're saying we're going to run away? Proud Dragons do not run away from-- --The girl drops to her knees. She seems more injured than she looks. ??? (small dragon): You alright...? --The dragon girl smiles towards the small worried looking girl. ???: I'm all fine. You don't need to worry about me. --The girl stands up and takes your hand. ???: I'm sorry. I see we have no choice. Let's fall back! --She appears to refuse words such as run away and retreat. You carry the injured girl and slowly fall back. You see more dragons approaching from the distance. Wiz: We'll have to take down the one's approaching. --You begin casting your spells towards the approaching dragons. ??? (small dragon): ..... --You notice the (small) dragon girl looking at you curiously. (The quest begins) --You look around after defeating the army of dragons. You sit down to take a rest on the side of the path. ???: Thank you Wizard, we would have been lost without you. My name is Mineva. A descendant of the Claude family. --The girl named Mineva looked down at her feet. Mineva: In a normal situation we do not run... fall back to enemies of that strength. If only my powers were to its full potential.... --You ask Mineva what had happened. Mineva: I am not sure. I was on a journey to strengthen my skills when I had lost consciousness... When I woke up I found this child being attacked, I tried to fight but my strength had weakened.... --Mineva appears to be truly shocked that she had lost her powers. First you must heal her wounds. You begin searching your bag for bandages. Wiz: No time for that! The dragons we knocked over have caught up! --You turn around to see dragons drawing near. (Boss Battle) --You look around after defeating the dragons when suddenly a surviving dragon leaped towards Mineva. Mineva quickly cast her spell towards the dragon. Mineva: Thunder and Winds! --The lightning spell struck the dragon, taking it down in one blow. Wiz: That's some accurate skills. Striking it's weakness with the least strength required. --That seemed to be the last of the dragons. The small child held by Mineva claps her hands and laughs. ??? (small dragon): Mineva Strong! Mineva Thanks! Mineva: You're welcome. So where did you come from anyway? ??? (small dragon): Where? Don't know. Maybe here and maybe there? Mineva: I'm just going to say you're lost. What's your name? ??? (small dragon): Name? Hmmmm... ...Anima? Mineva: OK Anima. Nice to meet you. Anima: Nice! Mineva! --Mineva turns around to you while patting Anima's head. Mineva: We should go to somewhere safe to rest. Ummm.... So.... --You agree with Mineva. You cannot leave the injured and lost pair alone. Mineva: I'm sorry... I am not used to relying on others. --Mineva smiles. You smile back and take the ointments out from your bag. Moments later Mineva's screams of pain were heard through the land as you placed the ointments on her wounds. Unleashed Water Dragon Mineva: From... a different world? --Mineva looks at you with a surprised expression. While walking back to the town, you explain your situation to Mineva. Mineva: I've never heard of such things happening. So you are not familiar with this world? --You nod back. Mineva thinks for a moment. And then smiles with confidence. Mineva: I will trust you. You did save our lives. Anima: Trust! Rust rust! --Anima flapped her arms about. Mineva: This world is ruled by power and might. The strong control the weak with force. Thus everyone trains to become stronger. For an example I am a Dragoon. A descendant of a race that contracted with dragons. But I myself... do not have much of the dragon powers left within me... Wiz: Must be pretty hard losing your powers in a world where power is all that matters. --Wiz whispers on your shoulder. Mineva: Although my wounds have healed I don't feel any of the powers coming back. --Mineva sighs ???: Hey! You lot! --A female dragoon is waving her hand as she runs towards you. ???: You should stay away from here! Mineva: Is something the matter? ???: There's a dragon out of control. I've just evacuated the people in this region. You folks should evacuate as well while I fight it off! --You shake your head. You offer your help to the dragoon. Mineva: I wil go as well! I may have lost my powers, but I should be of some help. ANima, you stay here-- Anima: There? Dragon? Over there? Mineva: Wait Anima! Don't go running off on your own! --You and Mineva rush after Anima who is flapping her wings about. ???: I hope they're more helpful then they look.... Elnor: Anyway! I could use all the help I can get! My name is Elnor! A traveling scientist! (The quest begins) --When you arrive at the scene, you notice a girl crying at the feet of the dragon. ???: Stop!! Please stop! Elnor: Suscha! I told you to evacuate! Suscha: I can't just run away while my dragon runs loose! Mineva: Dragon Powers... running loose?! I see, that's not a dragon but the dragon powers that was within you?! Suscha: Yes! That is correct! I felt a pain in my chest... Then the powers suddenly unleashed from me! Elnor: I was there when the powers escaped Suscha to form that thing. No time to talk. We have to stop is at once. (#kumatypo) Mineva: Understood. Please step back! We'll handle this! Suscha: I'm sorry I cannot be of any help. Please stop the dragon! --You stand before the wild dragon. The magic powers around the dragon change their forms into smaller dragons! Wiz: Smaller dragons?! Like the ones that attacked Anima! Elnor: It converted the land's dragon powers to form small clones!? Mineva: Here they come! Anima: Round round round we go! (Boss battle) --The dragon's claws slashes towards Mineva. Mineva dodges this with ease and jumps closer towards the target. Mineva: --Come lightning! Show your true powers! --The thunder struck the water dragon at close range, knocking it down. Mineva: ...Phew! --Mineva watches the dragon become a blue light and disappear into the air. You see Mineva smiling happily. Mineva: It was a very decent battle! I think I may have even got some of my powers back! Elnor: Battles are what keeps dragons live. Dragoons grow up with battles. I'm just surprised that little bugger is also getting stronger. Mineva: What? --You and Mineva turn around... Anima: Lots of Dragon Powers! Lots and Lots! --Anima is dancing in the blue wind. Strong powers can be felt from her small body. Mineva: ...ah... Miss...Suscha! How are your powers? Suscha: Some of it has returned... But most of it seems to have disappeared. Mineva: I am sorry to hear... But we couldn't do anything but to defeat that dragon. Suscha: Oh don't apologize! The powers were too much for me anyway! Mineva: Oh? Suscha: My ancestors contracted with such a powerful dragon. I couldn't handle it's immense powers. But I didn't expect it to escape like that. Elnor: I'm more worried as to why the powers formed smaller dragons. To be honest, there have recently been numerous reports of dragon powers breaking loose. Mineva: Is that so... Elnor: I'm investigating the issue. And I was asking Suscha if she knew anything. Suscha: Aww...I didn't expect it to happen to me... Elnor: It's not your fault. There is definitely something happening in this world. --Elnor turn back to you and Mineva. Elnor: I don't think I can do this on my own. Can you two help me out? Mineva: Absolutely. We cannot just sit back and let this happen. And maybe... I can get my powers back by fighting the dragons. --You also nod to Elnor. Elnor: Thanks guys! Let's find out what's going on! Anima: Goin on! on on! Angered Thunder Dragon Elnor: So the Dragon powers can be received by contracting with dragons. --Elnor explains to you. Elnor: ' The dragoon combine the dragon powers with their own magic to make the power even stronger. The land also contains dragon powers. Keeps the world in place. The power of the Dragoon is depended on the power of their dragon powers. And the name of the strongest dragoon of all is... --Elnor looks at Mineva who turns away in embarrassment. '''Mineva: ' I've lost my powers so... 'Elnor: ' Says the famous Lightning Dragon Mystic... and you've lost your powers. 'Mineva: ' I am a disgrace to my family. I have to get my powers back. 'Elnor: ' Like I said, Dragoons mature through battles. Fight more and you'll get your powers back. I'm just curious as to why that little one got stronger without fighting. --Anima is flapping in the air. 'Elnor: ' It looked as if she took all the powers that was in the air. Dragon powers are usually created inside. I've never heard of someone just taking the powers. 'Anima: ' ...Huh? Wind? Wiiiiind!? --A sudden gust of wind blew taking Anima's small body away. 'Mineva: ' Whoa! Anima!? --Mineva chases after Anima. You and Elnor laugh at the two. 'Elnor: ' ....!! Look over there. --You turn around to see a herd of dragons approaching. 'Elnor: ' Seems like there's another wild one that way. --Mineva returns with Anima. 'Mineva: ' ...What is it? 'Elnor: ' Time for battle young lady. But first a little warmup! (The quest begins) '''???: Over here!! Aim over here I tell you!! --A female dragoon is swinging a spear around, towards a thunder dragon. In the opposite direction is a band of merchants. The merchants are trying to escape... But one of the merchants trips over, dropping gold and metal on the ground. Hearing the sound, the dragon turns back at the merchants. ???: Come on! Over here! ...Ah!! --The dragon swings it's tail around and slams the dragoon and opens its mouth towards the frightened merchant... Mineva: ...Yaa!! --Mineva strikes the dragon seconds before it attacked the merchant. The dragon attacks Mineva in anger. But Mineva dodges its fangs. Elnor: I'll take this people to somewhere safe! You take care of that thing! Mineva: Gladly appreciate it! ???: Be... careful...! --The female dragoon calls out to you in pain. ???: That is my dragon power. Has the power of lightning.! (Kuma interpunction) Mineva: ...Lightning you say... --Mineva smiles at the beast. Mineva: This is a battle I cannot lose! --Sparks of electricity begins to form around Mineva. The dragoon looks at Mineva with round eyes. ???: Are you... of the Claude family...? Mineva: Unfortunately I am in no state to bear the Claude name. --Mineva looks at you. Mineva: I will need your help with this one! --You nod and begin preparing the spells. Anima: Go MI NE VA! Goooo Wizard!! --Anima begins to dance and cheer behind you, You and Mineva stand towards the Black Dragon. (Boss Battle) --Struck by your spells, the dragon falls in pain. And you notice lightning circling the dragon. Above the dragon is Mineva, creating a large ball of electricity above her head. Mineva: The power of the divine beasts! I unleash your powers to this land! --The ball of lightning strikes the black dragon. And the dragon turns to a black wind. Mineva: If it wasn’t's for you, I would have not been able to charge the powers. Anima: Good good! More dragon Powers! --Anima is dancing in the black wind. Gaining more powers. Elnor: Finished already? You two sure make a team. Mineva: It's thanks to you Elnor. Evacuating the people for us. Elnor: I'm just a weak dragoon. It's about all I can do. ???: ...I would also like to thank you. --You turn around to see the female dragoon bowing down to you. Pamela: I am Pamela. Thanks to you no one was killed by my dragon. Elnor: Ah, so it was you dragon powers. What happened back there anyway? Pamela: I am not sure... One second I feel a sharp pain, the next minute the Dragon was formed... Elnor: Hmm... Sounds like the same as what happened to Su girl... Pamela: Even worse I was not able to defeat my own powers. --Pamela looked at Mineva. Pamela: Lightning Dragon Mystic. You are far more than what I have heard. Mineva: That is not true. My powers have weakened... Pamela: That's not what I am saying. --Pamela smiles calmly. Pamela: You are the most powerful Dragoon, yet you do not look down at the weak. You even risked your life to save others. I find that true strength. Mineva: Beasts live on strength alone... True strength lies with pride. That is my family's teachings. I am just following this. Pamela: It's not easy to just follow rules like that. I have lost my powers but I will train hard to get it back. And then one day I may be able to challenge you to a duel. --Mineva smiled back. Mineva: Then I shall also train hard to get my powers back. --Looking at the two, Elnor taps your shoulder. Elnor: This world is filled with people like these. --And then Elnor quietly whispered into your ears. Elnor: If only the world was more peaceful with dragoons like them... There's so many that use their powers for themselves... Flames of the Fire Dragon Elnor: So from the current research and the appearance of the dragons we believe that... --During a supper break, Elnor explains the situation and current findings. Elnor: The incident is not occuring all over the land, but only in a certain area. Mineva: A certain area?? --Mineva says while cutting dried meat for Anima. Elnor: The incident seems to have began at the center of this land at Mount Lodom... and gradually expanding from there. Wiz: So if don't put and end to it soon it might occur all throughout the land meow. But that's a lot of research by just a regular scientist meow. Mineva: So we should research-- Elnor: Yes, Mount Lodom. There should be answers there. Mineva: Then we should get going. --And beside Mineva is... Anima: Yumumumumumum!! --Anima eating bread with meat and cheese. Anima: Mineva! This good! Meat tasty! Mineva: Look you have food scraps all over your face. Elnor: Like sisters aren't you two? By the way Mineva, you have some cheese scraps on your face. Mineva: What!? --Anima laughs at Mineva's shocked expression. Anima: Mineva cheese! Like me! Elnor: Hey Wizard, wipe Mineva's face for her. Mineva: I, I can do this myself! --Just as Mineva stood up she sees a large shadow in the distance. Mineva: A dragon? Elnor: And I was just getting ready to eat my food... Mineva: Let's hurry! Someone might be in trouble! Elnor: OK Let's go! ...and Mineva, I think your forgetting something? (kumaspelling) --Mineva wipes the food of her face and rushes to the direction of the shadow. (Begin Quest) ???: Yaa!!!!! --A warrior is battling the flaming dragon. ???: I'll just have to control you by force! Mineva: Wow.... Elnor: That black armor... It's Bass! He's a famous dragoon! --The dragon fighting Bass opens it's mouth and blows fire everywhere. Bass: You cant defeat me that easily! Mineva: We must assist him immediately! --You agree to Mineva and rush towards the direction of the dragon. Mineva: Take this! --You and Mineva's spell strikes the dragon. Bass: Whoa! Thanks for your help! Elnor: Stand back! I'm guessing you've lost your powers too! --Elnor attacks the dragon with a gust of wind. Bass: That dragon is my powers! Be careful as it wields fire! --Mineva looks at the dragon with a silent smile. Mineva: Although thunder is weak against fire, it is still no match for a Claude family. And I have you beside me. --You nod and look towards the dragon. Anima: Go go! Everyone go! (Boss Battle) --Struck by your magic, the dragon crawls around the ground. --But still manages to swings it's tail striking Mineva. Mineva: Aw! --You rush to help Mineva, but cannot get through the wall of fire. Anima: Mineva! --Ignoring Anima's cries, the dragon slowly approaches Mineva... Anima: ....Minevaaaaaa!! --Suddenly Anima's body began to glow white as she flew towards the dragon. Mineva: Anima!? --Anima's headbutt hits the dragon's jaw. Anima: Mineva! Don't lose! Don't lose! --Anima jumps to Mineva. --And Anima's glowing light also shines around Mineva. Mineva: This is...! --The immense magic creates a tornado around Mineva. Mineva: Feel the Magic of Kings! Nothing can stand to its Powers! Anima: Powers! --The burst of lightning shot out from Anima and Mineva consumes the dragon. --Turning it back into dragon power. Mineva: Phew...! Anima: Yay! We won! Dragon Powers Ahoy! Mineva: Thank you Anima. --Mineva hugs Anima. Elnor: Wow that was surprising... What's with that child? Bass: Hm. That's something you don't see everyday. But I was saved by you lot. I was in so much trouble. Anima: Trouble! Rubble! --Anima is happily imitating Bass. Elnor: Aren't you Bass the warrior? What happened to your dragon powers? Bass: I don't have any clue. By the time I noticed I was fighting my own dragon. Mineva: Suscha, Pamela, and Bass. All holders of strong dragon powers... --Mineva is thinking closely. Anima looks up to Mineva. Bass: Anyway, it's a disgrace for a warrior to lose against his own powers. I'll need to train harder so I can fully control the dragon within myself! Anima: Myself! Self! Light of Dawn --Mount Lodom. Located in the center of the land. You are climbing the mountain to investigate the issue of the dragons. The magic power is circulating around the mountain. Mineva: I have been thinking... --Mineva began talking while climbing. Mineva: If powers of dragoons near the mountain go out of control... Why are my powers normal? Elnor: Huh? Probably because you've lost your powers? Mineva: That's the thing. My powers... I think this child is... --Mineva held Anima tightly. Mineva: I think this child is my powers. Elnor: What do you mean? Mineva: When Anima saved me, strong powers flowed into me. Like the other dragoons, my powers probably became uncontrollable. So by instinct I had cut away my dragon powers to form Anima. Elnor: So you thought you had lost your powers but it was actually Anima all along? No normal dragoon can do a thing like that. Mineva: My brothers may also have done the same thing. --You look at Mineva with a surprised expression. Mineva: Haven't I told you? I have two younger brothers. Elnor: Well that explains one thing. Why that child became stronger. --Elnor looked at Anima closely. Elnor: Like I said previously, dragon powers connot be consumed. It has to be created within the body. That child is dragon powers itself. So it can consume other dragon powers. So Mineva, If you take the child back in, you will become the most powerful dragoon. Mineva: You may be correct, but I don't plan on doing that. --Mineva gently pats Anima's head. Mineva: If I do that my powers will definitely go out of control. Besides, she is like a sister to me. Elnor: I knew you would say that. --Elnor shrugged her head. Elnor: That's one mystery out of the way. Let's go figure out the rest. (Begin Quest) --The team stood at the peak of Mount Lodom. Mineva: There's nothing here... Elnor: --Not exactly --Elnor who was leading the members turned around. Elnor: Sorry Mineva... It was my plan all along to bring you to this place. Mineva: ...!? What do you mean? Elnor: This world is maintained by the land's dragon powers. But at times it will become uncontrolable. So there was a dragon who managed the powers. Lodom the maintainer of balance. The dragon recently passed away... Mineva: Passed away? Why? Elnor: The dragoons all throughout the land used their powers at their own will. Destroying the balance of the powers. Lodom desperately tried to maintain balance... but the powers backfired. Mineva: How terrible... Elnor: Lodom was the only one with the powers to maintain the balance... So when Lodom passed away, the powers of the land became unleashed. The land's dragon powers will soon break free, destroying the whole world. --Elnor says bitterly. Mineva: Coming to an end... Isn't there anything-- Elnor: There is nothing we can do to stop this. The world will end... but Mineva. --Elnor looked at Mineva, sadness and hope in her eyes. Elnor: I cannot just let this world end. Nothing of this world will remain... So I traveled the world in search of someone so powerful that can live even after the world had been destroyed! --The power of the mountain began circling Elnor. Elnor: As the contractor of Lodom, I left my dragon powers here. Come Mineva! Defeat me and become the most powerful dragoon! So when the world is destroyed... You will remain! You will be the proof that this world existed! Mineva: You want me to live... Elnor: I beg you... --Tears shed down Elnor's cheeks. Elnor: Lodom tried hard to the end... Tried to the very last minute! I don't want Lodom's actions go to waste! I want something to remain in this world! Mineva: Elnor! Elnor: Your powers will not destroy you! This mountain is aided by Lodom! Please Mineva! Fight me! Fight me and defeat me! --Elnor screamed from the center of the tornado. Mineva: I will fight you Elnor... and defeat you! --Mineva looks towards you. Mineva is thinking something...? Anima: Mineva! Anima will help too! Mineva: Yes let's go! --Releasing magic from her body, Mineva slowly approached Elnor. Mineva: In the name of Claude... I will win this battle! (Boss Battle) Elnor: --Ahhhhhh!! --Elnor screams and dives with her remaining energy. Elnor: More!! Show your powers Mineva! --Elnor's powers formed a dragon and charged towards Mineva. Anima: Let's go Mineva! Mineva: Yes... Follow my lead! --Mineva and Anima begins to shine. Mineva: The Earth and Heavens, if my soul wishes, all will be my servants! Anima: My voice will penetrate the skies my steps will quake the earth! Mineva: So listen-- the sounds of the world! --The lightning from the land and skies strikes Elnor simultaneously. Elnor drops to her knees. Elnor: You've defeated me... Now you will live even after the world has been destroyed. Mineva: The world will not end. --Elnor looks up at Mineva Mineva: My pride will not allow myself to be the only survivor! ...Anima!! Anima: Grrrrrr... Yaaaa!!!! --Anima drains all the power surrounding the mountain. Anima: Yaa!! --Anima transforms into a winged girl. Anima: Look Mineva! I'm bigger now! Mineva: Grown all big haven't you? Maybe now you can... Anima: Yep! I'll give it a shot! ...Like this? Yah!! --Anime's light is shot out from her. The light not only covers mount Lodom, but spreads to all corners of the land. Elnor looks amazed at the sight. Elnor: You have to be kidding!? The balance is maintained!? Anima: Yeah!! Mineva: When Anima gave me powers, my powers did not go out of control. So I thought maybe... That Anima might have powers to maintain the dragon powers. It was all a huge gamble though. --You smile at Mineva. Elnor: Wow... --Elnor begins to laugh. Elnor: I had given up all hope... But you two... Anima: Hey Elnor --Anima approached Elnor. Anima: There's some stuff I don't now about maintaining the powers. Can you teach me? --Elnor stood up and looked at Anima. Elnor: Absolutely! As the contractor of Lodom! I'll teach you everything! --The light continued to light the world. The light was like the dawn... Epilogue --You and Wiz are back at the ruins. Soon after the battle, you were swallowed by light. And when you woke up you were back in your own world. Wiz: Well that was some trouble. I need more than nine lives when I'm with you. --Wiz looked satisfied. Wiz: ...Meow? This statue... Looks like Anima doesn't it? --You look to the statue. It looks a lot like the grown Anima. Wiz: I Dream of the Sea and Skies of a Distant World At the Worlds end the Dragon God will Rise... So when the world came to an end... The dragon god Anima appeared? I wonder if we went back in time, or we just saw someones vision. What do you think? --You don't know. But you wonder. Mineva's dragon power Anima was what saved the world. But why did Anima have a mind of her own? and why she grew up. And if she managed to maintain power even after breaking away from Mineva. Wiz: I'm not sure about all that. But... Anima was probably strong cos she was Mineva's powers meow. --Probably. In a world of power and might, Mineva remained proud. Her strength gave birth to Anima. Even now Anima is probably maintaining the balance of dragon powers. Even if the dragoons use the powers to their own will and destroy the balance there should be nothing to worry about. Mineva will teach the world, that power alone will destroy the world.